


A Very Special Evening

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [11]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Valentine - Freeform, challenge fics, sean/elijah fics, whether or no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean plans a very special evening with Elijah to celebrate Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 14, 2012 for the Whether Or No Valentine's Day Challenge.

A night out for Valentine’s Day had been a nice surprise. Elijah would have preferred a casual night at home, but now, sitting in the restaurant of one of LA’s most luxurious hotels, with Sean sitting across from him at the intimate, candlelit table, dressed to the nines in a tuxedo, he had to admit the idea had been a good one.

Sean filled their glasses with champagne, and as he held his out, said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

Elijah touched his flute to Sean’s. “You’re such a romantic, Irish, that you make every day Valentine’s Day for me.”

Sean smiled, obviously touched. “Did you know that the word _romance_ originated in the 14th Century and originally meant the story of a hero’s adventures? The word didn’t necessarily deal with love until the 1600’s when it came to describe a love story, although the first recorded association of Valentine’s Day with romantic love is in Geoffrey Chaucer’s “Parlement of Foules” in 1382.”

Elijah resisted the urge to sigh. He wished Sean would voice sentiments similar to his own, not give him a history lesson, but pride in his intelligence was a big part of what made Sean _Sean_ , and Elijah loved all the parts that made up the whole, so he settled back and listened.

He tried to look interested, but when Sean’s dissertation went on for longer than ten minutes, Elijah lost his patience. “Seanie, it’s Valentine’s Day,” he said in exasperation, “and on the most romantic day of the year, I’m less interested in your huge intellect than I am your huge cock---“

“Elijah!” Sean exclaimed, loud enough to turn heads at the tables in other parts of the restaurant. “Watch your language. We’re in public.”

“Then let’s go somewhere private.”

Sean looked down at the table, which contained nothing but silverware and their glasses of champagne. “But we haven’t even gotten our dinner yet.”

“We can ask them to pack it up and we’ll take it with us,” Elijah suggested. “Please, Irish, I’ve been thinking about making love to you all day.”

“All right,” Sean gave in.

“So we’re going home?” Elijah asked anxiously.

“No.” At Elijah’s crestfallen look, Sean gave him a sly smile. “At least not yet. There’s another part to tonight’s celebration. I planned to surprise you with it after dinner, but if you’re that anxious, I guess I’ll have to give it to you now.”

“You bought me a gift?” Elijah asked.

“It’s more for _us_ ,” Sean explained, his cheeks pinking. “The reason I made reservations here is so we wouldn’t have so far to go after dinner.”

Elijah’s eyes went wide. “You got us a room here?”

“A suite actually,” Sean corrected as he signaled for the waiter and made arrangements to have their dinner delivered to them. “It is Valentine’s Day after all, and nothing’s too good for the man I love.”

They celebrated Valentine’s Day with dinner in bed, and after they’d cleared away the dishes, Elijah spent the rest of the night showing Sean how much he appreciated his surprise.


End file.
